1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for crushing cans, such as beer cans, pop cans, and the like, and, more particularly, to a can crusher which is double-acting in the sense that a can can be crushed at both ends of the path of movement of a two-sided ram.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been built and/or proposed for crushing cans. For the most part, however, these can crushers are inefficient and slow in operation.